Mersing
Mersing (Terengganu Malay: Ngesing) is a town, mukim and the capital of Mersing District, Johor, Malaysia. As of 2009, the town has an estimated population of 21,670. Mersing town is particularly significant for a number of reasons: it is one of only two major towns situated in the eastern half of Johor state (the other being Kota Tinggi), it lies on the main trunk road that connects southern as well as eastern Johor with the east coast of Pahang state including Pahang's capital Kuantan (part of Federal Route, and it is the main departure point for ferries to the nearby offshore islands such as Tioman Island. Mersing is also known for only having one outlet of KFC. Geography Mersing town spreads over an area of 761 km2. Climate |date=March 2015 }} Entertainment Although a small town, Mersing is very well serviced by a wide range of restaurants, cafes and traditional coffee shops. There are also close to modern or western supermarkets and traditional shops providing many services including internet services and western meals for foreign tourists. The main District Hospital is also located in Mersing town and there are also many private medical clinics if medical services are required. Most Malaysian banks also have branches in Mersing town. Near to the ferry jetty in Mersing town is a public park with playground facilities for children and restaurants. To explore Mersing truly, it is recommended that tourists walk. There is relatively light traffic in the area and a bicycle would be an excellent mode of travel as well. Attractions From Mersing, tourists can visit many nearby beaches. Beaches in the Mersing area rival beaches on the islands nearby. These are easily accessible from Mersing town. Other interesting places to visit near to Mersing town are Endau town, a major off-shore fishing port in Johor (about from Mersing town) and Penyabong, a very quiet fishing village located in a beautiful cove by the sea (about from Mersing town). Another attraction is the Endau Rompin National Park in the north. There are numerous hotels at reasonable prices catering to the many Malaysian and foreign tourists who visit the Mersing town throughout the year. The Malays of Mersing are unique compared to the rest of Johor is that many of them are of Terengganu ancestry, this are proven by the Keropok Lekor industries which is popular in the town and many still speak Terengganu Malay along with the Johor dialect of Malay. The Chinese community in Mersing mainly belongs to the Cantonese dialect group and speak Cantonese, however, many locals, especially business owners have no issue conversing in Mandarin. Administration Mersing is administered by Majlis Daerah Mersing or the Mersing District Council. Mersing's postcode is 86800. Transportation Car Being located along Highway , Mersing is relatively accessible for a town its size. Northward this highway goes to Kuantan, Kuala Terengganu and Kota Bharu before terminating at Rantau Panjang at the border with Thailand. Southwards highway 3 terminates at Johor Bahru, the state capital. Water Mersing port in the mouth of Mersing River is also the main port for ferries to Tioman Island and the more than 40 other islands in the Seribuat Archipelago. References External links *Mersing In facebook Category:General articles